Times Change
by Dark kisshu
Summary: Maiya Takahashi, Vocaloid X, has always been on the depressed side. That's why she's here, in Master's office, trying to get herself uninstalled. But what would happen if Ted Kasane, her best friend (and crush) overheard her and Master talking? Can he really save her in time before times change? TedxOC oneshot! (Story is better than it sounds.)


**Hello fellow fanfictioners!**

**It is I, Maiya Tsuki Takahashi, with another (not so exciting) fanfiction!**

**Anyways, this is just a tiny little oneshot that I thought up one day when I was feeling quite…depressed. (Fun fact, I write while in a bad mood.)**

**Anyways, I don't own anything. (But I wish I did, because then I would be rolling in a pile of money while laughing at my enemies.)**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

The Vocaloid house was dark and cold as the floor creaked with every small step I took. I wiped a lonely tear away and swallowed down my sobs. I had to stay silent; I didn't want anyone to know where I was. I took a deep breath and collected myself, replacing my sad frown with a thin line of regret. The floor creaked again and I winced. It had been louder than all the others. I quickly continued down the dark hallway that needed repainting and sighed. This would be the last time I heard that creak.

I should introduce myself. My name is Maiya Tsuki Takahashi, and I am Vocaloid X. (I had not been given a number like the others. Instead, I had an X, which stood for failure.) But that's all about to change right now.

I brushed a strand of red hair out of my face and wiped another tear from my blue eyes as I entered a room, a very _important_ room for that matter. The man I grew to know as Master looked up from his work on his desk and frowned. He hated it when I came into his office.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, taking off his reading glasses and glaring at me with dark eyes.

I wrung my wrists timidly and looked at the floor. "I-I…needed to talk to you…sir…"

He raised a brow. I normally never came to talk to him about anything. "About what?" he asked, then added, "Make it fast. I'm busy."

I nodded sadly and rubbed my arm where my X tattoo was. I knew he really wasn't busy; he just didn't want to talk to me.

"Master, I…" I swallowed hard and shook away oncoming tears. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but it just felt so right. I needed to do this. I needed to be here.

I looked up at him bravely and held my ground.

"Master, I…" I mumbled the rest silently, unable to say it out loud.

He raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What?"

I grasped my X tattoo tighter and closed my eyes, mentally yelling at myself as tears began to slide down my cheeks.

He growled and crossed his arms. "Come on, X! Out with it already!"

I shook my head violently in pain and clenched my fists at my sides as I cried, "Master, I…I want to be uninstalled!"

An eerie silence filled the room as tears continued to run down my face, staining my cheeks for what would be the last time. Master stared at me for a moment, watching me with suspicious eyes as I silently wept to myself. He intertwined his fingers on the desk in front of him and gave a heartfelt laugh.

I glared at him through my tears as he continued to laugh at my pain. "_I'm serious_."

He waved his hand in the air and continued to laugh. "Oh, I know you are!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and wrung my wrists again. "So…can you do it?"

Master sat back in his chair and sighed, the happiness in him vanishing in an instant. "As much as I'd like to, no, I can't,"

I glared at him and grit my teeth in anger. He was probably just lying to me. "Why? I've seen you uninstall Vocaloids before."

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "You already know why, X. Do I really have to explain it again?"

I nodded.

He gave an annoyed sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He _hated _having to explain this to me over and over again. Seriously, why couldn't I just understand it already? He glared at me through dark eyes and placed his hands in front of him again.

"X, you were the first human Vocaloid to ever exist. I may have made you into a half Vocaloid, yes, but the fact still remains that you are still half human." He made gestures with his hands as he continued. "If I were to try and uninstall you, only _half_ of you would die. Your body would go into a coma, but you would still be awake. It's an unsettling thought, once you think about it."

I looked down at the floor.

"You and I both know that it is extremely hard to kill a Vocaloid." he said, taking his chance to continue. "But it is even _harder_ to kill _you_."

I clenched my fists as more tears fell from my eyes. "Isn't there any way for me to die?"

Master smiled and threw his hands in the air. "Many ways! For instance, if you were to contract – oh, I don't know – a virus in your system, it would also cause your human side to grow ill, and you could easily die from that."

I narrowed my eyes. "A virus?"

Master nodded and his smile grew even wider. "Yes! Like your brother, Dell, had a few months ago. You remember, don't you? Wasn't that funny?"

I glared at him evilly and felt my blood begin to boil within me. Yes, I remembered. I remembered all too well. Dell had contracted a virus and had been bed ridden for a month. It was scary to see my once workaholic brother so helpless and immobile. I remember sitting by his bedside every day, although he protested, saying that I would get sick too. I didn't care though. I needed to be there with him because Master was doing nothing to help him. He thought it had actually been _funny_ to see Dell suffer and cough up blood.

I slammed my hands on his desk and yelled, "It wasn't funny at all, you evil man! He could have died and you just sat there refusing to fix him!"

Master shrugged his shoulders and swatted my hands away. "He brought it on himself." He looked at me again and continued with what he had originally been explaining. "If you contracted a virus, like Dell did, you could _easily _die." He paused and gave a wicked grin, causing me to shiver in discomfort. "Don't you remember?" He began to laugh again. "I tried to kill you by placing a virus in your system, but Kaito saved you." He narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "You should really be mad at him, not me." **(A/N: This is a reference to my other Vocaloid story, "Vocaloid X, the Unwanted One." In the first chapter, Maiya is sick and Kaito takes care of her after she faints.)**

I looked down again in defeat. Was that true? The time when I had gotten sick and fainted in Kaito's arms was supposed to be the end of me?

Master took my silence as another opportunity to continue. "And you know that Vocaloids can't die from a knife, even though they are very human like." He snickered as I frowned. "I purposely made it that way in case anyone got any ideas. Really, a Vocaloid can only kill themselves with a gun, and we don't have any in the house." He poked the air with his finger. "Not a single gun. And do you know _why_?"

I shook my head slowly, still refusing to look at him.

He smiled evilly at me. "Because I don't want any Vocaloid killing themselves, or others!"

I wiped my tears with the back of my sleeve and whispered, "You're a cruel man."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm sorry? You call me a cruel man when I help you stay alive? I don't think that's very fair."

I looked up at him angrily and yelled, "I'll tell you what's not fair, you bastard! You made it almost impossible for me to die! If I stab myself or slit my wrists, I only bleed and experience pain before my Vocaloid side kicks in and stops me from dying!"

Master gave a sly grin and he placed his hands in the desk again. "Oh, so you've tried?"

I finally snapped and clenched my fists at my side as I growled in anger. If Master couldn't help me with this one last request, then I would find out how to do it on my own!

I shook my head violently and pointed a finger at him angrily, my eyes locking on his to show him just how serious I was being. Tears continued to stream down my face as I screamed, "I _will_ find a way to kill myself, and when I do, no one is going to stop me! Not you, not Uncle Gakupo, not Sister Haku, and not even Brother Dell! I'll find a way to kill myself, and when I do, I'll see you in Hell!"

I ran out of the room without another thought, not caring where I was going or how long it took me to get there. I just had to get away. I had to leave that awful nightmare. I wiped my eyes as I continued to cry as I ran, my vision being blurred by the tears that I'd never thought I would ever shed again. As I turned the corner though, I felt someone grab my wrist and yank me backwards. At first I thought it was Master, coming to beat me for what I said, until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. I looked up quickly and saw a pair of bright red eyes staring at me through shining glasses. They were soaked with tears and held so much pain that it made my heart shatter into pieces.

"T-Ted…"

Ted held me closer to him and choked on loud sobs as he continued to cry. I pulled away from him slowly, holding his hands as he began to cry even harder.

"T-Ted, why are you crying?"

The redhead's eyes suddenly became angry and he grasped my shoulders with a firm grip.

"Why…" he choked out with a slow, hollow voice.

I flinched at his tight hold on my shoulders. He was stronger than he looked.

"W-Why, what?"

Before I could react, Ted pushed me onto the ground and sat on my stomach, leaning over me and pinning my hands down above my head.

"T-ted, wh-"

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled, cutting me off. Tears were still streaming down his face. "You're _trying_ to get uninstalled?! Why do you want to die?!"

My eyes widened in shock as Ted continued to glare at me with angry, yet concerned eyes. He was normally such a gentleman and never raised his voice, but now he was yelling so loudly that I was sure the Vocaloids on the third floor of the house could hear!

"Y-You…you heard?" I whispered in disbelief. Had he been outside the door the whole time?

He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to me. "Every word."

I looked away, ashamed of myself, and I felt Ted's grip on my wrists tighten.

"Why, X-chan?" he cried weakly, his glasses hanging loosely off his face. His voice was hollow and broken as he whimpered, "Why do you want to kill yourself? Why do you want to die?"

I looked up at my friend, seeing all of the hurt I had caused him in his sad red eyes welling up and escaping as cold tears.

I swallowed and mustered up a bit of courage to reply to him, looking away as I whispered, "Because…everyone would be better off…without me…" I really never imagined myself having to explain this.

Ted's sad frown quickly turned into an angry scowl.

"How could you even _think_ that?!" he snapped, his grip on my wrists tightening. "How could you think our lives would be better without you?! Are you insane?! If I didn't have you here, I'd go crazy!"

My eyes widened as Ted continued to cry. He was trembling lightly and his face was contorted in a fix between sad and furious.

"I would go insane if you were uninstalled…" he continued weakly, his voice cracking as he whispered, "I don't…I don't want to live in world…where you're not there." He looked at me with concern and gave a sad smile. "Ever since you came to the house, I've found something to live for other than pleasing m sister! I've found something to care about!"

My eyes widened even more as I heard him speak. What was he trying to say? Was he actually telling me that he cared about me?

"T-Ted…"

Ted looked at me with fierce, yet calm eyes. "X-chan, I've fallen for you. Ever since the day you came here, I've found someone to love. So please…" He leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead gently, "don't kill yourself."

I blushed a crimson red and looked away embarrassedly. It's true that I knew that Ted liked me (Kaito had told me one day after talking with Ted), but I never thought he'd ever confess it to me! Especially in this awkward position that we were in…

"I know you like me too." he said as he wiped his eyes, sitting up straight, although he was still sitting on my stomach.

I blushed even more and shook my head lightly, letting a fake chuckle escape my throat. "N-No. T-Ted, I'm sorry b-but-"

"Kaito told me." he cut in, cupping my cheek lightly with his hand. "You don't have to be such a Tsundere. I'm glad you like me too."

I clenched my fist and hit the ground lightly. "Dammit, Kaito! I'll have to remember to kill him later!"

Ted sighed happily and stood up, then offered his hand to me, which I took gratefully, and helped me up.

I sighed and leaned against a wall, letting my head rest back on it as I closed my eyes. I really hadn't pictured this day going the way it had, but then again, my bad luck just decided to ruin everything I ever planned.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and turned my attention towards my friend. "I'm…sorry that things worked out like this…" I wrung my wrists as he stepped closer to me cautiously. "But…thank you…for showing me that someone really does care about me. I-I never would have known…"

Ted smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from my face. "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad that I stopped you in time. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I hadn't heard you and Master talking…"

"I don't think you want to know." I said matter-of-factly, giving him a small smile. "But really...Thank you."

Ted nodded and I leaned my head on the wall again, sighing happily. Really, if Ted hadn't stopped me when he did, I'd probably be lying on my bedroom floor right now, covered in blood from trying to stab myself.

"U-Um…X-chan?" Ted stuttered shyly, looking at me with a red face.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he played with the gloves on his hands nervously. "Yeah?"

Ted swallowed and smiled at me sheepishly. "U-Um…n-now that we both know that we have f-feelings for each other…u-um…w-well, forgive me if I'm sounding rude, b-but…" He tugged on his ponytail nervously and refused to look me in the eyes. "P-perhaps I could…m-maybe…e-er…s-steal a kiss?"

My eyes widened and I covered my red face with my hands so that he wouldn't know how badly I was blushing. There was no way in hell that this was happening! I had never expected him to ask me that!

"I-I don't know, T-ted." I said, trying not to sound so nervous. "D-Don't you think T-Teto would be mad? S-She doesn't r-really like me, a-and I know how much you love to please her."

Ted moved my hands away from my face and looked at me with soft eyes. I swallowed hard and mentally slapped myself for trapping myself against a wall. This really wasn't smart at all.

"I have to learn to not always try to please my sister." he said calmly, still holding my hands. The red in his face was gone and was now replaced with determination.

I gulped and leaned my head back as I noticed him leaning in closer to me, his gaze fixated on my lips. I held my breath in fear and stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do to get myself out of this situation.

"M-My Uncle G-Gakupo will be h-home soon." I stuttered, trying to buy myself some time. "Y-You know how he h-hates it when I t-talk to boys…"

"That's ok," Ted whispered, leaning in closer to me. He was still holding my hands and staring at my lips with determination. "Gakupo likes me."

I blushed a deep red as I felt Ted's warm breath against my face. He leaned in closer until our noses brushed together, and I closed my eyes in fear as my stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot. He was really going to do it! He was really going to _kiss_ me!

"T-Ted, w-wait…" I mumbled, placing my hands on his chest to try and push him away. This was so embarrassing!

Ted placed his thumb under my chin and tilted my head to the side. "I've waited for three years."

Before I could protest anymore, he leaned in all the way and broke the distance between us by pressing his lips against mine. I took a sharp intake of air through my nose out of shock. I somehow really _didn't _think that he would go through with it, but he had! He was actually _kissing _me!

I was tense for a few minutes before I finally relaxed, melting into the kiss that I had secretly waited so long for. My hands mechanically moved on their own to brush through Ted's hair, and I pulled him closer to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Ted broke the kiss and stared at me, a bit surprised because he had never imagined this happening. He smiled brightly and hugged me closely to him, burying his face in my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sighed happily, completely content with the moment at hand. I leaned back against the wall and we both stayed in this position for what seemed like ages before he broke away to look at me again. This time he didn't look surprised, but happy instead.

"X-chan…I…" he sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. "Thank you…for not going through with suicide."

I smiled warmly, planting a light kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for talking me out of it."

He pulled me closer and smiled again. He was glad that he had gotten through to me. He really didn't know what he would do if he hadn't been able to talk me out of it.

He sighed happily and ran his fingers through my hair again. We had gotten the talking part out of the way. Now it was back to kissing.

I hugged him tightly around the shoulders as we continued. Man, how long had I been waiting for this moment? Probably just as long as Ted had been waiting. Why couldn't we both just not be so shy? We could have done this years ago!

I broke the kiss as I heard a muffled laughter from behind Ted, and both of us turned to the source of the voice with crimson red faces.

There in front of us stood Kaito Shion, a bright smile plastered on his face as he said, with a wave of the hand, "Oh, don't mind me! I was just passing by when I turned and saw-" he gestured to Ted and I.

I hid my embarrassed face with the back of my hand and Ted laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "W-Well…y'know..."

Kaito's grin grew even wider and he turned on his heel, walking away with another lazy wave of his hand. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now." He turned his head back to me and winked. "Tell Gakupo he owes me five bucks."

* * *

**Wow, I'm glad I got this finished. I started this oneshot like a year ago, and then forgot about it. So yeah, I figured I had to finish it and post it.**

**Not super proud of it, but whatever. It's good enough.**

**Anyways, can you guys do me an awesome favor and check out my other stories? I would love you forever if you did. (And my other stories are way better than this one. Like my Ouran High School Host Club one. That one I'm pretty proud of, I guess.)**

**Also, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the oneshot!**

**-Dark Kisshu**


End file.
